


Thicker Than Water

by misura



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole thing was a bit of a farce, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



"In a way," Johnny said, not looking down, "I'm almost grateful to you. Almost."

"Yeah?" Christian tightened his grip. The whole thing was a bit of a farce, really; entirely too theatrical for Johnny's refined tastes, but then, what did it matter what _he_ thought?

Only the public mattered. Wolfe hadn't thought so; he'd acknowledged the public as an influence, as potential victims, as a mass of nearly indistinguishable little people, but Johnny knew that this once, Wolfe had been wrong. The public was running this circus; he and Christian were just the actors.

Christian growled and brought their faces close enough together that Johnny imagined bridging the distance and kissing him. True, he wasn't really in any sort of amorous mood - there _was_ the little matter of a villainous plan gone awry, but it would shake things up a bit, get people talking.

He could imagine the look on Christian's face, after. A fitting revenge, no doubt, for one or another offense Christian had committed against him at some point in their shared past.

"So tell me," Christian said, "how fucking grateful you going to be when I drop you right now?"

"Language, please."

"My apologies. How goddamn grateful are you going to be when I fucking drop you right now?"

Johnny sighed. They were sufficiently high for it not to matter one whit. Christian'd release him; he'd fall for maybe a tenth of a second and teleport away. Timing was everything, which was why Johnny had made sure to become very, _very_ good at it.

Too early, and he'd likely as not take a part of Christian with him, which would be unfortunate. Messy, too - and not just physically. Johnny valued his friends, always had. Even the ones who growled at him.

Your closest friends were like family, was the thing, and you didn't turn your back on family. You stuck by them through thick and thin, through the good and the bad. It was simply an unfortunate happenstance that Christian was going through his good right now, while Johnny'd elected to be bad.

"Can we get on with this? I'm sorry, but I really need a cigarette after all that exertion."

Christian shook him. "You're disgusting, you know that?"

"It wasn't good for you, then? Pity, but what can _I_ do? I'm just the villain in this little play."

"Why do I even bother talking to you?"

Johnny attempted a shrug. He didn't think it turned out particularly well; he'd have to work on that a little more later. "Perhaps you were angling for a dinner invitation? Say, tonight at eight, usual place?"

"Fuck you," Christian said.

"Ah yes. Not exactly private, is it?" Johnny smirked. "Well then. Same time, your place. I'll bring a good bottle of wine, and when I say 'good', I mean 'expensive', and when I say 'expensive', I mean that if you complain about the taste, I will judge you. Hard."

Christian dropped him. His expression was deeply annoyed.

He'd probably still be scowling tonight. Ah well. "It's a date, then," Johnny said, and popped out of there, to a place where he might find a man who knew about wine.

 

("Just what was the fucking deal with all this 'in a way, I'm almost grateful to you' bullshit, anyway?" Christian asked, later that night.)

(He had managed, Johnny was pleased to notice, to become an almost passable cook.)

("Oh, it's quite the reputation boost, you know, being considered Diamond's personal nemesis. Lots of street cred." Johnny smiled. "If you beat me, you're Diamond, so it's only to be expected. And if it's the opposite - well, let's just say I won't need to be buying my own drinks for a good while.")

(Christian looked flattered, then annoyed, then, finally, amused. "Fuck you, man. Seriously.")

("Always," Johnny said, raising his glass.)


End file.
